


Sobre Dos Ruedas

by La Brasi (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/La%20Brasi
Summary: Un universo alternativo donde Jazmín no sabe andar en bicicleta y Flor es su profesora de ciclismo.
Relationships: Florencia Estrella/Jazmín del Río
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Sobre Dos Ruedas

**Author's Note:**

> Como algunos de ustedes saben, yo estudio Letras en la facultad y mi especialidad es el español. Uno de los trabajos que tuvimos que hacer este semestre para la clase de español consistía en elegir un personaje (o crear uno) y describirlo detalladamente en un contexto. Yo elegí a Flor porque ella me parece infinitamente fascinante. Por eso, acá hay una larga descripción de su vida y de su personalidad antes del contenido Flozmín propiamente dicho (pero ténganme paciencia, por favor). Esta historia es básicamente un homenaje a Flor. Y a las bicicletas. Y a los adultos que quieren aprender o están aprendiendo a andar en bicicleta, como yo :3

Flor se despertó a las siete en punto y se metió voluntariamente bajo la ducha fría. Era un hábito que tenía desde hacía un año gracias a — o por culpa de — Sebastián, su psicólogo. Él le había sugerido tal práctica luego de la muerte de su padre.

— El agua fría te baja los niveles de ansiedad y puede ser una aliada en contra de una posible depresión — se había justificado.

Y Flor había aceptado tal sugerencia porque confiaba ciegamente en Sebastián.

Los primeros diez segundos bajo la ducha fría eran siempre igualmente infernales y la hacían odiar al terapeuta. Pero, una vez que sobrevivía al choque térmico inicial, toda la cosa era perfectamente soportable. Incluso, dejarse bañar por el agua fría era como adentrarse en un estado meditativo; difícilmente uno podía pensar en algo además de que hacía frío. Así que, ya en su primera experiencia, Flor había notado que no había llorado en la ducha porque el maldito — o bendito — frío no le había permitido pensar en su papá. Además, una vez que salía de la ducha, siempre se sentía lista para empezar su día a todo ritmo y, por lo tanto, volvía a querer muchísimo a Sebastián.

Después de su hermana cuatro años mayor, Virginia, y de su bicicleta, él era su mejor amigo. Era su terapeuta de literalmente toda la vida. Su primer y único terapeuta. Flor tenía seis años cuando había empezado a hacer terapia con él, un joven recién graduado, en ese entonces. Llevaba unas semanas conviviendo con aquel que, durante bastante tiempo todavía — muchos años —, sería su más fiel compañero: el Síndrome de Tourette.

— Comparar la ansiedad a una acumulación de energía nos ayuda a entenderla mejor — había explicado Sebastián al final de la primera sesión de Flor, con tan solo veinticuatro años, pero, a la vez, con una madurez impresionante. Ocupaban un modesto consultorio, que no pertenecía a él, y la madre de la chiquita, Teresa, estaba sentada a su lado en ese momento, frente a un escritorio. — La ansiedad es el motor del Tourette, o sea, cuanto más ansiosa o nerviosa Flor se pone, cuanto más llena se siente de esa energía negativa, más se le vienen los tics. Entonces, hay que descargar esa energía que, una vez que la domina, literalmente no le permite concentrarse en nada más. Y, ¿cuál es la mejor forma de descargar energía? Haciendo actividad física. A ver, Flor, ¿cuál es el deporte que más te gusta?

— ¡El fútbol! — había contestado una Flor que aún tenía la mayoría de sus dientes de leche, sentada en su silla con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio y sus ojitos brillantes.

— ¡Perfecto! — Sebastián había golpeado sutilmente su cuaderno con la parte posterior del bolígrafo para enfatizar su satisfacción. — ¿Sos hincha de cuál equipo vos?

— ¡Del Bicho! — había exclamado Flor, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Le encantaba de sobremanera todo lo que tenía que ver con el fútbol.

— ¡Ah, me perdiste! — Sebastián también había sonreído, juguetón. — Yo soy de Boca. Pero, bueno, la idea es que ella vaya a una escuelita de fútbol unas dos veces por semana — había mirado a Teresa. — La natación también es fantástica para quien tiene algún tipo de trastorno de ansiedad. Es muy relajante y enseña a la gente a controlar su respiración, lo que es fundamental para no perder el control durante una crisis.

Con o sin Tourette, Flor había sido una niña muy enérgica, a diferencia de Virginia. Hiperactiva, casi, de la manera más sana posible. Corría sin parar por su casa y por el patio, con o sin su pelota de fútbol en sus pies, volviendo completamente loca a su madre. Además, había aprendido de Mario, su papá, a los cuatro años, a andar en bicicleta sin rueditas de apoyo y, desde entonces, pedalear sobre dos ruedas la fascinaba. Así que, tener todas las tardes de la semana ocupadas durante toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia — natación los martes y jueves, fútbol los miércoles y viernes y terapia los lunes — había sido increíble para ella.

De todas maneras, no había sido fácil convencer a Teresa a permitir que Flor frecuentara una escuelita de fútbol, principalmente porque, en la Buenos Aires de los noventa, equipos femeninos en cualquier uno de esos locales eran literalmente inexistentes.

— No entiendo cual es el problema — le había dicho Mario a su ex mujer el día siguiente a la primera sesión de terapia de Flor. Él se había ido a la casa que ya no era suya porque quería saber cómo había sido la experiencia para su hija. Los dos discutían en el living mientras Flor escuchaba todo desde la habitación que compartía con Virginia, quien estaba en la casa de una compañera de colegio en ese momento. — Dejala jugar con los pibes. Ella, seguro, juega mejor que todos ellos.

— Es impresionante lo fácil que es para vos decir eso — Teresa había soltado una risita irónica. — Claro. Vos tratás a Florencia como al hijo varón que nunca tuviste. O sea, ¿no pensás ni un segundo en lo que dirán de mi hija si empieza a jugar al fútbol entre un bando de varones? Ya dicen lo suficiente de ella por ese problema horrible que tiene, que no sabemos cuando o _si _se le pasará.

Teresa había empezado a llorar y Flor también. _Vos tratás a Florencia como al hijo varón que nunca tuviste. _Esa afirmación se había quedado dando vueltas en la cabeza de la chiquita un tiempo indeterminado. Le había parecido lo más cruel que su madre le había dicho en su vida, directa o indirectamente, justamente porque no tenía absolutamente ningún sentido para ella. Mario no la trataba como a un varón. La llevaba a la Paternal casi todos los domingos, sí, le había enseñado a jugar con la pelota y le decía campeona del mundo, pero también le regalaba muñecas y vestiditos floridos, como para honrar a su nombre, y a veces le decía Florcita, por lo dulce y diminuta que siempre había sido. A Flor le encantaba girar con los vestiditos puestos y sentir como sus faldas bailaban en el aire; también le encantaba jugar a ser mamá. Siempre había creído que sería una muy buena mamá. Pero, mientras corría atrás de una pelota o veía un partido de fútbol en vivo al lado de su papá, se sentía _viva_. Como él, aquel día, Flor no había entendido cual era el problema. Y, ahora, con sus veintiocho años, tampoco entendía.

— ¿Sabés qué? — le había preguntado Mario a Teresa durante aquella discusión, perplejo y asqueado, después de unos segundos de silencio. — Para mí, sos vos la que necesita terapia, no Flor.

— Ah, pero, ¡mirá quien habla! — Teresa había subido su tono. — El miserable que, hasta hace un mes, tenía una doble vida.

De ahí, toda una nueva discusión se había creado. Y Flor no había podido moverse de su cama durante un largo rato. Mientras su manito derecha abierta golpeaba involuntariamente su pecho, ella comía tan desesperadamente las uñas de la izquierda que, luego, había hecho sangrar a casi todos sus dedos.

Sin embargo, de a poco, Teresa había cedido, y la trayectoria verdaderamente épica de Flor en una escuelita de fútbol en la que, durante mucho tiempo, solo hubo varones se merece una historia a parte. Digamos resumidamente que los niños que, en un primer momento, la habían mirado raro por ser la única chiquita allá y se reído de ella por los tics que se le escapaban una u otra vez, luego habían empezado a deslumbrarse debido a su velocidad y agilidad y, consecuentemente, habían empezado a respetarla profundamente. Le solían decir_ ojitos_, por la manera que ella, muchas veces, parpadeaba con fuerza — era su tic más frecuente. Tal apodo tenía una muy mala connotación al principio, pero, a medida que la reverencia de los chicos hacia ella iba creciendo, crecía también el cariño en sus voces cada vez que lo pronunciaban, tanto que, gradualmente, Flor había empezado a _enorgullecerse _cada vez que ellos se referían a ella de esa manera.

Tanto en la escuelita como en la pileta — durante sus clases de natación —, la pequeña Florencia Estrella podía hacer justicia a su apellido y _brillar_. Eran locales donde ella literalmente se olvidaba de su Tourette y de que se sentía distinta a los otros niños. Sus tics la dejaban en paz, ella se sentía feliz, libre y poderosa. _Empoderada_, mejor dicho, teniéndose en cuenta que las personas poderosas nacen con sus poderes y las empoderadas los adquieren a lo largo de sus vidas, gracias a sus experiencias y, más que nada, a su valentía.

Esas sensaciones de libertad y de empoderamiento, sin embargo, no la habían acompañado en todos los ámbitos de su vida, desafortunadamente. Todo lo contrario, en realidad. El colegio, por ejemplo, para ella, había sido como que una prisión. Flor odiaba el colegio. Odiaba el silencio forzado que había en las aulas. Odiaba el hecho de que siempre había tenido que tratar de contener a sus tics — principalmente los sonoros, que se le venían más cuando era chiquita — para no molestar a nadie, cosa que siempre había sido inútil porque, cuanto más trataba de contenerlos, más se le venían. Eran como los hipos, de hecho; se le venían con más fuerza si los trataba de contener. Y cuanto más se concentraba en tratar de contenerlos, menos era capaz de concentrarse en las clases. Los días en los que había pruebas eran sus pesadillas; casi siempre necesitaba tiempo extra. Cuando no lo necesitaba, era porque se rendía ante la ansiedad y dejaba la prueba a medio hacer. Por eso, había sido, durante todos sus años escolares, una chica de varios seises y sietes, muy pocos ochos, y nueves y dieces prácticamente inexistentes — Flor no se acordaba de, alguna vez en su vida, haberse sacado algún diez en el colegio, la verdad. Nunca había reprobado, pero salvaba raspando, siempre, probablemente porque casi todos sus profesores le tenían lástima.

Las clases de educación física eran los únicos momentos en los que absolutamente nadie le tenía lástima. De hecho, ella ni siquiera consideraba la educación física una materia escolar. Para Flor, exactamente como pedalear o pasar las tardes en la pileta o en la cancha de la escuelita de fútbol, las clases de educación física significaban _libertad. _Eran como que una isla paradisíaca rodeada por un océano repleto de tiburones. En la cancha del colegio, Flor no se limitaba al fútbol; jugaba al vóley, al handball y hasta al básquet, a veces. Allá, también se olvidaba de su Tourette y todos se deslumbraban debido a su resistencia y coordinación motora. En la secundaria, durante una hora y media, dos veces por semana, Flor lograba disfrutar de una gran popularidad. Todos sus compañeros querían ser parte de su equipo, porque era el que siempre ganaba, y sus profesores de educación física genuinamente la adoraban. Pero, claro, eso era una fracción de un par de mañanas en la semana, nomás. En seguida, Flor era obligada a volver a su pesada realidad.

No solía llevarse verdaderamente bien con ninguna otra materia. La tríada satánica de muchos, matemática, física y química, también era la suya. Las clases de Historia y literatura, en las que tenía que leer bastante, la agotaban de igual manera. Flor, en esa época, odiaba leer. Y odiaba el hecho de que odiaba leer. Siempre que intentaba leer un texto en clase, su Tourette le gritaba _¡Desconcentrate, boluda! _y la hacía mirar hacia arriba cada dos renglones — ese era un tic particularmente irritante que, por suerte, ya la había abandonado, como la gran mayoría que su cerebro había creado durante los infernales años de colegio. De las novelas clásicas que tenía que leer en casa, ni hablar. Flor se ponía nerviosa siempre que no entendía algún aspecto de la escritura arcaica de ese tipo de libro y entonces se frustraba profundamente porque no lograba volver a concentrarse. A veces lloraba y, en situaciones extremas, tiraba el pobre libro contra alguna pared. Su salvadora en esos momentos, como en muchos otros, era Virginia. Su hermana mayor se sentaba en su cama, tomaba el libro con cuidado, lo abría en la página donde Flor había parado su lectura y se lo leía, exactamente como solía hacer cuando eran chiquitas y trataba de tranquilizarla a la menor después de sus primeras crisis. Así, gracias a la voz dulce y al amor incomparable de Virginia, el contenido de esos libros se quedaba en la mente de Flor, quien se volvía a armar de paciencia para sobrevivir a lo que le quedaba de su trayectoria escolar.

Una vez que había concluido la secundaria, Flor prácticamente se había arrodillado, erguido los brazos al cielo y gritado _¡Aleluya!_

— ¿No vas a la universidad? — la gente le había preguntado.

— Ni loca. Pasé los últimos once años de mi vida soñando con el día que ya no necesitaría poner los pies en un aula. No me someteré a cuatro o cinco años más de una tortura peor, ahora que, por fin, soy libre.

Así que, por una sugerencia de Sebastián — quien, en esa época, ya tenía su propio consultorio —, Flor había empezado un curso de teatro los sábados, mientras buscaba trabajo el resto de la semana.

— ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Teatro?! — Flor se había reído en un primer momento, descalza y con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio en un sillón de dos cuerpos. — Por favor. Si sabés que me lleno de tics cuando hablo en público, me da pánico. Además, mi oratoria es ridícula.

— Justamente por eso — había insistido Sebastián, sentado delante suyo en un sillón individual. — Las clases de teatro te liberarían un poco más de tu introspección y seguramente mejorarían tu oratoria. Incluso, como la actividad física, tienen todo que ver con la descarga de energía. Creo que te vendrían bárbaro.

Flor se había tomado unos segundos para reflexionar.

— Ahora que lo pienso, debe ser divertido pasar un rato fingiendo ser alguien que no sos. En mi caso, alguien que no tenga tres toneladas de inseguridades.

Le había dicho exactamente lo mismo a su profesor de teatro, al comienzo de su primera clase. Él había preguntado al grupo de poco más de diez jóvenes, quienes tenían puestas prendas livianas de ropa, por qué habían elegido el curso de teatro, "habiendo tantos otros más rentables".

— Pero, actuar no es_ fingir _ser alguien — había explicado el hombre pacientemente, luego de la respuesta de Flor. Todos estaban descalzos y formaban un círculo en una amplia y casi vacía sala. — Todo lo contrario. Es, temporalmente, _serlo_, con toda la verdad que hay en ustedes. Actuar es, en esencia, ponerse en el lugar del otro. Por eso, los antipáticos jamás serán buenos actores.

Tales palabras se habían quedado grabadas en el alma de Flor — pertenecían a esa clase de explicaciones cambiadoras de vidas. Ella siempre había sido muy empática, así que le había resultado muy fácil entregarse a los sentimientos y sensaciones propuestos en cada clase. Además, durante esa temporada relativamente corta de su vida, Flor había adquirido una conciencia corporal que ni los años de intensa actividad física le habían dado. En otras palabras, había sido una experiencia maravillosa. Había hecho algunas obras y, en esos momentos de emociones a flor de piel, ni sus tics, ni el pánico escénico existían. Todo lo contrario, el escenario la energizaba, la _empoderaba, _de una manera increíble. Le encantaba sentir el piso de madera bajo sus pies, principalmente cuando estaba descalza — se sacaba los zapatos, a veces, durante los ensayos solo para que sintiera ese inusitado placer. Le encantaba mirar a sus compañeros a los ojos y dejarse llevar. Era arrebatador. De hecho, uno de esos compañeros había sido su primer novio. Había sido una relación tierna pero bastante breve, que Flor recordaba hasta el día de hoy con mucho cariño.

Luego de esa trayectoria, Flor había vuelto a poner los pies en un aula, esta vez por iniciativa propia y puro placer. Se había anotado en un curso de astrología y, allá, se había encontrado_curiosa _acerca de una chica. Curiosa de una manera que hacía que su corazón acelerara. A los diecinueve años, sintiendo por primera vez algo así, se había asustado.

— Eso seguramente tiene que ver con mi incapacidad de definirme, ¿no? — había preguntado a Sebastián, sentada en el sillón siempre con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio. — O sea, siento que estoy siempre en la búsqueda, que no sé qué quiero, o quien soy. Entonces, por supuesto que no me puedo decidir entre los dos géneros.

— Alta filósofa — había soltado el terapeuta, juguetón, y los dos se habían reído. — Bueno, te felicito por el autoanálisis, pero dejame informarte que la bisexualidad no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la indecisión. El hecho de que todavía no sabés qué querés hacer con tu vida es una cosa. Tu orientación sexual es otra. Y nada de eso está mal. De hecho, yo esperé un montón por este día. Me acuerdo que, cuando tenías trece, catorce años, me hablaste de una chica en la que te habías fijado. Era más grande que vos, ¿no? Y me dijiste que querías ser como ella. Yo noté que había algo más, un brillo distinto en tus ojos, pero no dije nada. Creí que sería mejor que te dieras cuenta solita y me hablaras de eso cuando tuvieras ganas.

Flor se había callado un momento mientras sentía como que su mente explotaba debido a semejante comprensión de una fracción de su vida a la que ella misma nunca había prestado atención. Sebastián había mencionado una chica que cursaba el segundo año de la secundaria en la época que Flor cursaba el primero. Esta casi siempre la veía en los recreos, solita, leyendo algún libro. Y la admiraba. La envidiaba, también, un poco. Envidiaba la tranquilidad que parecía haber en su mente, porque ella misma no lograba disfrutar de un momento a solas con un libro. Sin embargo, Flor jamás había pensado que esa admiración y esa dulce envidia podrían significar una clase más intensa de interés. Todavía era impresionante para ella la cantidad de cosas que Sebastián la hacía entender.

La que no había entendido — o aceptado — de inmediato la bisexualidad de Flor había sido Teresa. Nunca había sido fácil para la menor lidiar con su madre. La mujer parecía nunca estar realmente dispuesta a entender o a querer entender a su hija.

— Pasa que sos muy joven, no encontraste al hombre de tu vida todavía — había sentenciado, como si creyera que ella misma era la licenciada en psicología. — Pero lo vas a encontrar, seguro. Vas a encontrar a un hombre que te acepte con tus virtudes y con tus defectos.

— ¡"Con mis defectos"! — Flor había soltado una risa cargada de ironía.

El plural de palabra _defecto_, para Teresa, significaba básicamente una característica de Flor: su Tourette. Además, la mujer podría haber conjugado el verbo _amar_. _Vas a encontrar a un hombre que te ame con tus virtudes y con tus defectos_. Pero no lo había hecho. Era como si creyera constantemente que Flor necesitaba ser aceptada.

— Decile que venga acá a hablar conmigo cualquier día — había instruido Sebastián una vez que Flor le había contado la reacción negativa de su madre a la novedad. — Quiero tener una charlita a solas con Teresa. Gratis. Así no va a poder recusar.

Y, otra vez, como tantas, Sebastián le había salvado la vida a Flor. Había ablandado a Teresa, por así decirlo. No la había convertido en una activista por los derechos de los LGBTs, pero, gracias a él, la mujer se había hecho más o menos a la idea de la bisexualidad de su hija. Igual, años después, mientras Flor estaba de novia con Daniel — ese había sido su noviazgo más largo —, durante una visita a su departamento, Teresa le había lanzado una sonrisa esperanzada.

— Así que eso de que también te gustaban las chicas fue solo una etapa de tu vida, ¿no?

Flor había suspirado. Teresa lo quería a Daniel como a un hijo. Se ilusionaba pensando que los dos se casarían y formarían una familia.

— No, mamá. No fue una etapa. Yo estoy en una relación heterosexual, pero sigo siendo bisexual — le había contestado Flor con una voz firme. Nunca había estado en una relación con una mujer (nomás había contemplado a algunas _crushes _a la distancia), pero sabía que la bisexualidad era una característica intrínseca de su identidad.

Con el tiempo, su relación con Daniel se había empezado a desgastar y, un día, para la verdadera infelicidad de su madre, Flor había cortado con él. No había sido fácil hacerlo, obviamente, pero, en seguida, se había cruzado, por casualidad, con una de las obras maestras de Julieta Venegas; _Me Voy_. La había descargado en su celular ni bien la había escuchado por primera vez en una radio y mantenido la función _repeat _activada para ella durante semanas. La cantaba a todo pulmón, en la ducha, por ejemplo — que, en ese entonces, aún no era fría —, abismada debido a lo bien que sentía que la letra describía su relación con Daniel. Además, la canción le regalaba un mensaje positivo: _Sé que me espera algo mejor. Alguien que sepa darme amor, de ese que endulza la sal y hace que salga el sol._

Y había seguido con su vida; con su inconstancia, según ella misma. Inconstancia en el amor, sí, pero, principalmente, en el ámbito laboral. Se había ido de trabajo en trabajo porque, en el fondo, los empleadores siempre querían gente que no tuviera Síndrome de Tourette. Y sus tics le venían porque, en aquella época, Flor aún no había encontrado un trabajo en el que se sintiera verdaderamente cómoda. No tenía idea de lo que le gustaría hacer de por vida. Así que, cuando le alcanzaba la plata, hacía uno u otro curso corto por placer, en una constante búsqueda por algo que la definiera.

Entonces, el año pasado, el universo le había dado un golpe tan fuerte que Flor había sentido como que se le rompían las piernas, los brazos y el alma. Salía de una entrevista de empleo — que, por cierto, no había sido muy exitosa — cuando Virginia la había llamado para decirle que su papá no había sobrevivido a un infarto. Flor se había dejado tumbar en los escalones de afuera del edificio comercial del que recién había salido mientras su hermana seguía del otro lado de la línea. Allá mismo había tenido una crisis tan inmediata y debilitadora que Virginia había tenido que irse a buscarla.

La primera semana luego de la muerte de Mario había sido la época más oscura de la vida de Flor. Tenía un par de crisis por día y hablaba con Sebastián por videollamada todas las noches, sin ningún costo adicional. Sus tics solo la dejaban en paz cuando se dormía o cuando agarraba su mejor amiga de dos ruedas y salía a pedalear con furia, sin rumbo y parada en los pedales la mayor parte del tiempo para ganar velocidad. Volaba en bicicleta para escaparse del mundo y de sí misma. No pensaba en nada, meditaba, como había pasado a hacer bajo el agua fría de la ducha.

Como si el universo hubiera querido empezar a curarle el ser herido por él mismo, Flor había sido citada, al cabo de esa primera y casi eterna semana, por el escribano de Mario, a una reunión junto a sus tres hermanas — Virginia, Carla y Lucía — para que el tipo les hablara del testamento del fallecido. En la escribanía, las cuatro se habían enterado que una hermana más empezaría a ser parte del clan Estrella: Miranda, una joven de veintitrés años, fruto de una aventura de Mario con su secretaria. Hasta el momento, Miranda tampoco sabía de la existencia de las otras cuatro. Flor era consciente de que su padre no había sido un hombre perfecto — mencionar el hecho de que Carla había nacido el mismo día del mismo año que ella _sin _que fuera su hermana gemela era lo suficiente para que cualquiera también lo supiera — y enterarse de lo de Miranda, una chica que había pasado toda su vida sin conocerlo, la había hecho concluir que Mario había sido, más o menos, un hijo de puta durante gran parte de su propia vida. Sin embargo, Flor nunca había podido odiarlo mucho tiempo.

El testamento decía que Mario dejaba su hotel — el hotel al que había dedicado gran parte de su vida — a nombre de las cinco, y, en cinco cartas mucho más sentimentales que aquel documento, él les había pedido, prácticamente rogado, a ellas que pasaran a gerenciar el hotel juntas. _Porque me arrepiento muchísimo de no haber podido juntarlas en vida. _En ese momento, Flor y Carla eran las más sensibilizadas — esta era licenciada en hotelería gracias a la admiración que siempre había tenido por el trabajo de su padre —, así que, juntas, habían logrado convencerlas a las otras tres. El hecho de que, en esa época, todas las cinco, de alguna manera, estaban frustradas con sus vidas laborales había contribuido para que el plan póstumo de Mario funcionara.

Y Flor, por fin, había logrado encontrarse, definirse. El hotel de su padre, _su _hotel también, era como que su segundo hogar. Era un local donde sus tics ya no le molestaban; tenía una energía preciosa. Incluso, trabajando allá, ella se sentía increíblemente cerca a Mario, como cuando solían ir a la Paternal juntos. Flor era la gerenta de insumos — gracias a Carla, quien había determinado una función para cada Estrella — e interactuaba bastante con los huéspedes también, les regalaba siempre su mejor sonrisa. Pero, más allá de las cuestiones de trabajo, lo más impagable era la relación de fuerte amistad y confianza que había construido con sus otras hermanas, principalmente con Miranda, quien era una rubiecita hermosa, la mejor hermana menor del mundo — Flor siempre había querido tener una hermana menor; cuando era chiquita, solía pensar que tener una hermanita sería casi como ser mamá. Todas las cuatro se habían convertido un poco en las madres de Miranda, de hecho. Flor sabía que la posibilidad de que, en un futuro, alguna de sus hermanas quisiera vender su parte del hotel y volver a lo suyo existía, pero ella rezaba para que tal posibilidad tardara muchísimo en concretizarse.

Bueno, por más que Flor amara incondicionalmente el hotel y a sus hermanas, amaba también sus días libres, como ese soleado viernes de primavera. Salió de la ducha después de haber pasado poco más de diez minutos bajo el agua fría, desayunó y, una vez que su pequeña mochila de cuero sintético ya colgaba de sus hombros, agarró su mejor amiga de dos ruedas y salió del departamento, luego bajando con ella por el ascensor, que, por suerte, estaba vacío. Una vez afuera de su edificio, sintió su celular vibrar en su mochila. Lo sacó de allí y suspiró cuando vio quien la llamaba.

— No voy a ir al hotel hoy, Carla, es mi franco. No me jodas — le pidió con una voz dulce. Carla era la más mandona de las Estrellas.

— ¡Buen día, hermanita! ¿Cómo andás? ¿Todo bien? Bárbaro — le dijo Carla, irónica. — Ya sé que hoy es tu franco. Lo que pasa es que hay dos tipos acá en mi casa cambiándome el piso de la cocina. Lucía se va a quedar acá hasta que terminen, pero es un lío todo. ¿Puedo desayunar en tu casa?

— No, sorry, yo ya estoy afuera.

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio. Carla seguramente alejó su celular de su oreja y miró el reloj en la pantalla.

— No son ni las ocho de la mañana — constató, casi indignada.

— Por eso. Sabés que me gusta salir a pedalear temprano en mis días libres.

Carla bufó.

— Odio que seas siempre tan llena de energía.

Flor soltó una risita.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer si sos re sedentaria y yo no?

— Callate. Si yo quisiera escuchar esa clase de sermón, habría llamado a mi nutricionista.

Flor se rió fuerte esta vez.

— Necesito otra hermana — sentenció Carla. — A esta hora el antipático de Ignacio ya se fue a trabajar, ¿no?

Flor se volvió a reír y le dijo que sí. Ignacio era el marido de Virginia. Era abogado, como ella, y casi un cincuentón. La trataba más como a una hija que como a una esposa y sonreía a los demás de manera forzada. Flor lo detestaba, pensaba que Virginia se merecía alguien mucho mejor, y todas sus hermanas, excepto Virginia, también lo pensaban.

— Bueno, me voy a lo de Vir — concluyó Carla, y se despidieron.

Flor volvió a guardar su celular en su mochila y, por fin, montó en su bicicleta. Pedaleó hacia la ciclovía, cruzando la calle, y, mientras empezaba a recorrer las catorce cuadras que separaban su edificio de los Bosques de Palermo, siguió pensando en Carla.

Su relación con ella había empezado cuando ambas tenían seis años, desde la lástima. La intuición de Flor le informaba que, en esa época, Mario le había dicho a Carla algo como "Flor se enfermó cuando se enteró de la existencia de ustedes. Como que se quedó en shock. Por eso, yo te pido que seas su amiga". Al principio, durante sus primeros encuentros, Carla había observado curiosa los tics de Flor, pero respetuosamente callada, como si hubiera sido instruida a no preguntar absolutamente nada. De a poco, ambas se habían relajado la una ante la presencia de la otra y su vínculo se había empezado a fortalecer. Habían empezado a verdaderamente divertirse juntas y el hecho de que tenía una hermana de su misma edad que cumplía años el mismo día que ella ya no la asustaba a Flor, sino que la animaba. De hecho, de chiquita, Flor pensaba que era maravilloso tener una hermana de su misma edad. Amaba a Virginia, pero esta la cuidaba más que jugaba con ella, y Lucía, quien era tres años mayor que Carla y Flor, era muy introspectiva, casi no interactuaba con ellas, solía quedarse solita, leyendo — a veces parecía ser una adulta. Carla, a cambio, jugaba al fútbol con Flor y la defendía en las placitas si algún niño la cargaba por su Tourette. Solían decir que eran hermanas gemelas de madres distintas.

Sin embargo, las cosas, en un dado momento, habían empezado a cambiar entre las dos. A los nueve años, Carla había empezado a hablarle a Flor de chicos, o "posibles novios", y eso, a Flor, le parecía muy raro.

— No se lo cuentes a papá — Carla le había instruido cierto día en un susurro mientras compartía su cama con ella, a los diez años —, pero un compañero mío me dio un beso en los labios ayer, a la salida del colegio.

Flor no había podido creer. Aún era fan de sus juguetes, de las placitas y de las animaciones. La idea de besar chicos — o chicas — le daba muchísima cosa todavía. A los doce años, Carla ya no tenía cuerpo de niña, ni pensaba como una niña. Estudiaban en colegios distintos, así que esta había empezado a salir con sus compañeras, quienes seguramente eran más parecidas a ella. Flor, quien seguía siendo delgadita y aparentemente débil como una niña que todavía estaba lejos de conocer la pubertad, a pesar de la intensa actividad física que hacía regularmente, solía mirarse al espejo y desear tener curvas de adolescente como Carla. También deseaba tener el pelo rubio y lacio de su hermana, además de sus ojos azules. Se aburría constantemente de las ondas negras de su propio pelo y de sus ojos de mismo color. Pero no veía ningún problema en el hecho de que le seguían gustando las cosas pensadas para niños.

— ¿Vamos a la placita? — le preguntaba a Carla, esperanzada. En esa época, habían empezado a salir solitas e iban frecuentemente a los shoppings, lo que a Flor le aburría de sobremanera.

— ¡Qué placita ni placita, Florencia! Mirá la edad que tenemos.

Entonces, gradualmente, se habían empezado a alejar debido a tan distintas personalidades. A los trece años, ya no se hablaban. Habían pasado un total de quince años sin verse, hasta que el velorio de Mario las había vuelto a unir. Se habían mirado a los ojos después de tanto tiempo y Carla, con su carita empapada, había caminado hacia Flor y tirado sus brazos alrededor de ella como si los años no hubieran pasado. Mientras le devolvía el abrazo fuerte, Flor había tenido la misma sensación.

Agarrada aún más fuertemente a los puños del manubrio, Flor se paró en los pedales, pero siguió pedaleando de forma relajada mientras se acercaba a los Bosques de Palermo. Sonrió, desbordada de paz. Pedalear también la empoderaba. Era como si la energía que descargaba en los pedales fluyera por la bicicleta y, en seguida, volviera a llenarle las venas, reciclada. Respiró hondo, agradeciendo al universo por esa mañana estupenda. Dio una vuelta alrededor de uno de los lagos y entonces se sentó en un banco, luego de haber bajado el soporte lateral de la bicicleta. Sacó de su mochilita una botella de agua y se tomó un sorbo mientras estiraba las piernas. Su pelo ya estaba totalmente seco, así que se hizo una colita por el calor que empezaba a hacer.

Cerró los ojos y olió la naturaleza. Amaba ese lugar. Amaba el silencio natural que había allí temprano a las mañanas. Había un ancho camino de tierra entre el par de filas de bancos y algunas pocas personas pasaban por allí corriendo o andando en bicicleta. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Flor notó una chica en una de las nuevas Ecobicis. No pedaleaba, sino trataba de hacerlo, sin éxito. Flor sonrió, de repente llena de ternura. La chica parecía tener más o menos su misma edad, veinte y tantos años, y estaba claramente aprendiendo a andar en bicicleta. Tenía unas melenas largas y ondeadas del mismo color que la Ecobici, lo que hizo que Flor se llenara todavía más de ternura.

La chica recorrió varios metros a lo largo del camino de tierra, tratando de pedalear. Flor la perdió de vista un minuto, pero ella en seguida volvió. Parecía cansada. Frustrada, quizás. Ponía el pie derecho en el pedal, lo empujaba, pero casi no lograba hacer lo mismo con el izquierdo. Cuando lograba, no podía mantener el equilibrio durante mucho más que un par de segundos. De repente hizo una pausa, prácticamente delante de Flor, levantó la cabeza al cielo impecablemente azul y suspiró con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera pidiéndole fuerzas al mismísimo cielo.

— ¡No te rindas! — le dijo la morocha a la colorada. — Si vas despacito, llegás lejos.

Era trillada la frase, pero Flor sintió que necesitaba alentar aquella joven de alguna manera y fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar. La chica le lanzó una gran sonrisa.

— Gracias.

Como si esa frase le hubiera cambiado totalmente la energía, la chica siguió con lo suyo. Empujó el pedal con el pie derecho, puso el izquierdo en el otro pedal y logró pedalear un par de veces. Miró a sus pies, incrédula y con otra gran sonrisa iluminándole la cara. Sin embargo, de un segundo a otro, perdió el equilibrio y trató de apoyarse en el suelo con el pie izquierdo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

— Veníamos tan bien, la concha de tu madre... — la chica murmuró, caída, como si le hablara a la bicicleta.

Flor corrió hacia ella. Primero, levantó la bicicleta del suelo, bajó su soporte lateral y en seguida le extendió ambas manos a la chica, ayudándola a levantarse.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, gracias, otra vez — contestó la chica, todavía algo aturdida. — Lo que pasa es que esta es la tercera vez en mi vida que trato de aprender a andar en porquerías como esta y no puedo.

— Che, no le digas porquería porque escucha y se siente mal — Flor tocó el manubrio de la Ecobici, tratando de hacer que la chica se sintiera mejor.

Ella se rió y tal sonido hizo que la propia Flor se sintiera mejor que antes.

— ¿Ahre?

— Obvio. Bueno, por lo menos, yo sé que mi bici es una oyente maravillosa. Escucha todos mis lamentos. Nos comunicamos de una manera increíble — Flor señaló su bicicleta y en seguida volvió a mirar a la chica, quien se había vuelto a reír. Le extendió su mano derecha. — Flor.

— ¿Flor? — la chica arqueó mínimamente sus cejas y sonrió chiquito, como que sorprendida. Aún no había apretado la mano de la morocha.

— Bueno, Florencia, en realidad — Flor bajó su mano un momento —, pero no me gusta que me digan así porque me hace acordar mucho a mi mamá cuando veía mi boletín. "¡Florencia! ¡¿Qué notas son estas?!".

La chica tiró una hermosa carcajada al aire, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¡Tal cual! — y le extendió su mano esta vez. — Yo me llamo Jazmín. Y, bueno, ya tenemos algo en común.

Se apretaron las manos, por fin. De hecho, sus palmas se quedaron pegadas la una a la otra un tiempo más largo que el necesario. Jazmín lucía unos intensos ojos verdes que hicieron que Flor sonrojara y parpadeara con fuerza sin saber por qué.

— ¿Te puedo dar un consejo para que aprendas más rápido a andar en bici? — le preguntó Flor en un tono más liviano mientras se soltaban las manos.

— Ay, sí, por favor. Tengo treinta años y la verdad es que no aguanto más que mis amigos me hagan bullying por eso.

Flor se rió, otra vez desbordada de ternura.

— Ay, pobrecita. Lo que pasa es que estás utilizando el método equivocado para aprender.

Jazmín frunció el ceño.

— ¿Hay otro método que no sea el de caerse-levantarse-caerse-levantarse?

— Hay. Y uno mucho mejor, incluso. Lo aprendí de mi papá. Mirá, te voy a demostrar — Flor montó en su bicicleta. — Lo que tenés que hacer es ir impulsándote con los pies, así, bien despacito primero, para que puedas desarrollar el equilibrio. En seguida, vas a ver que tus pies van a empezar a levantarse del suelo muy naturalmente y vas a lograr mantenerte equilibrada con los pies en el aire durante un tiempo cada vez más largo.

Flor dio una vuelta, con sus propios pies en el aire, alrededor de una Jazmín prácticamente estupefacta que se volteó para no perder ni un segundo de aquella demostración.

— Solo entonces, vas a lograr pedalear — Flor agregó, frenando. — Ese es el secreto, ¿viste? Equilibrio primero, pedales después. La mayoría de la gente hace justamente lo contrario: pedales primero y el equilibrio que se joda. Por eso sufren tanto para aprender. Y con este método no se sufre porque tus pies no están constantemente en los pedales, o sea, están mucho más libres. Si, en algún momento, sentís que vas a perder el equilibrio y querés volver a apoyar los pies en el suelo, te alcanza el tiempo y no te caes. Yo, por ejemplo, puedo contar en los dedos de una mano las veces que me caí, de chiquita, mientras aprendía a andar en bici, y aún así no utilizaría todos los dedos. Te lo juro por mi vida.

Jazmín puso las yemas de sus dedos en sus témporas, como si estuviera sintiendo su mente explotar.

— Dios santo y la Virgen María. ¿Por qué nadie conoce ese método revolucionario?

— Bueno, tampoco es que nadie lo conozca. Por ejemplo, si te metés en YouTube, vas a encontrar varios tutoriales de gente que enseña a niños y a adultos a andar en bici de esa manera. Igual, todavía no es tan popular como las inútiles rueditas de apoyo. Incluso, yo tengo una teoría conspiratoria que dice que la industria de las rueditas de apoyo encubre ese método porque es millonaria y quiere seguir siéndolo.

Jazmín soltó otra deliciosa carcajada.

— Tiene todo el sentido del mundo.

— ¿Intentás un ratito, entonces?

— Dale — Jazmín volvió a montar en la Ecobici, pero se quedó un momento más delante de Flor, mirándola entre divertida e incierta.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó la morocha dulcemente.

— No, que... todo eso me parece como que demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¿viste? Me hace acordar a la gente que dice, tipo: "Nada es fácil en la vida. Hay que sufrir para conseguir las cosas, si no, al final, no saben a victoria". Yo pensaba que, para aprender a andar en bici, la gente también tenía que pasar por una larga etapa de dolor y sufrimiento, de rodillas raspadas y espinillas arañadas por los pedales cuando la bici se te cae encima y tenés shorts puestos — Jazmín se rió chiquito para sí. — Es como que una metáfora para la vida misma, ¿no?

Flor también se rió de lo filosóficas que se habían puesto en tan poco tiempo. Sentía que sería igual de fácil perderse voluntariamente en las charlas más variadas posibles con esa mujer.

— No — contestó con convicción. — Mirá, yo de dolor y sufrimiento conozco bastante. Me atrevo a decir que soy la reina del dolor y del sufrimiento.

Lo informó con un toque de humor y las dos se rieron.

— En serio te digo — Flor prosiguió. — La gente dice "ay, no, pero el dolor te hace mejor persona". ¡A la mierda! Yo, en mi vida, sufrí muchísimo por cosas que podrían haber sido evitadas. Sufrimientos completamente innecesarios. Mi psicólogo hizo que yo me diera cuenta de eso, de que la romantización del dúo dinámico "dolor y sufrimiento" tiene que extinguirse del planeta. O sea, ¿por qué no podemos vivir de manera fácil, tranquila, sin que el miedo o cualquier otro sentimiento malo se nos carcoma todo el ser?

Hubo un silencio respetuoso por parte de Jazmín luego de ese pequeño discurso. La colorada miraba a Flor con una sonrisa chiquita y una evidente admiración.

— Bueno. Después de semejante cachetada en el alma, yo me voy a ir retirando lentamente de acá.

Flor se rió y volvió a sentarse en el banco, ahora para observarla a Jazmín mientras ella se impulsaba en la bicicleta con tímidos pasitos. Claramente trataba de quedarse en el campo de visión de Flor, como que preguntándole "¿Voy bien?".

— Me siento un poquito ridícula, si te soy sincera — le dijo, después de haberse ido y vuelto algunas veces en línea recta.

— Nah, si supieras lo tierna que se te ve — se le escapó a Flor en un tono derretido. Entonces, se paró, decidida, y, con su mochilita nuevamente colgando de sus hombros, volvió a montar en su bicicleta. — Mirá, te voy a acompañar y vamos a recorrer todo este lugar.

Y así lo hicieron, lado a lado, ambas impulsándose con sus pies. Flor respetó el ritmo de Jazmín al principio, pero en seguida empezaron a hacer carreras, las cuales la morocha vencía — igual, Jazmín ya había empezado a ganar cierto equilibrio y velocidad. Y se reían hecho niñas que se conocían de toda la vida. La gente las miraba, curiosa, tal vez hasta con algo de envidia debido a esa felicidad tan dulce y sencilla, pero ninguna de las dos notaba tales miradas — Flor, de hecho, ya era experta en ignorar las miradas ajenas.

En un dado momento del paseo, Flor sintió su corazón calentito debido a una fuerte nostalgia que la invadió de repente. Tan fuerte que la hizo frenar y mirar a sus pies en el suelo, a cada lado de la bicicleta. Era como un déjà vu. Había vuelto a tener cuatro años y estaba en su bicicleta rodado 12, de la que Mario había desatornillado los pedales, andando a toda velocidad con su casco florido puesto y con sus piecitos la mayor parte del tiempo en el aire, feliz de la vida. Si Flor mirara hacia atrás ahora, estaba casi segura de que vería una versión más joven de su papá. De hecho, lo hizo, y luego sonrió para sí, diciéndose _boluda _con los ojos llorosos.

Jazmín le preguntó qué le pasaba y Flor trató de explicarle la sensación, como siempre había hecho en sus charlas profundas con Sebastián o con Virginia. La colorada la escuchó atentamente, inmóvil a su lado. De aquellos ojos verdes desbordaba empatía. Al final del relato de Flor, Jazmín soltó el puño derecho del manubrio de la Ecobici y le hizo una suave caricia en su mejilla izquierda con el dorso de cuatro dedos, diciéndole _hermosa_. Flor sentía que estaba delante de una nueva mejor amiga. Una mejor amiga muy distinta a los que ocupaban las tres primeras posiciones en su ranking de mejores amigos. Una mejor amiga que hacía que su corazón acelerara.

En seguida, hicieron una carrera más.

— ¡Vamo', flojita! — Flor la desafió, un par de metros adelante.

Iban por el césped, lo que hacía que la movilidad en bicicleta fuera más exhaustiva de por sí, pero principalmente si no se utilizaba los pedales. Jazmín se rió y trató de sobrepasarla, pero hizo un movimiento brusco con el manubrio y se cayó. La morocha dejó su bicicleta en el suelo y corrió a ayudarla, como había hecho hacía un buen rato. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la primera vez que se había caído, ahora, Jazmín no parecía querer que la levantaran. Seguía riéndose y, porque su risa era deliciosamente contagiosa, Flor se rió también. La ayudó a desenredarse de la Ecobici, nomás, poniéndola junto a su bicicleta en el suelo. Entonces, se tiró de espaldas en el césped bien cortado al lado de la colorada.

— ¿Estás bien? — la miró de costado.

Jazmín estaba transpirada y jadeaba un poco, pero la sonrisa larga seguía no queriendo borrarse de su cara. Miraba el cielo.

— Estoy perfecta. Pero siento que lo que hice de actividad física recién corresponde a lo que generalmente hago en un mes.

Flor se acostó de lado, apoyando la cabeza en su mano izquierda, y la miró de lleno mientras ella aún no hacía contacto visual. Recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Su remera sin mangas se ajustaba bien a su tronco, así como los shorts propios para hacer deporte a sus muslos. Tenía unas piernas largas y bien torneadas, a las cuales Flor dedicó unos segundos de atención especial.

— No tenés el cuerpo de alguien a quien le cuesta hacer actividad física.

Jazmín finalmente giró la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Quizás realmente surten efecto las seis cuadras que camino de mi casa a mi trabajo y viceversa de lunes a sábado, excepto hoy. Me tomé el día a ver si cumplía una meta de adolescencia. La cumplí por la mitad, gracias a vos, y para mí ya es algo increíble.

— _Es _algo increíble — Flor enfatizó —, conmigo o sin mí. Te felicito, Jaz. De todo corazón.

El apodo había deslizado de la boca de Flor con una facilidad y una _familiaridad _tremendas. Esas tres letritas habían sabido a algo dulce. Jazmín le volvió a sonreír y sus ojos también lo hicieron, brillantes.

— Gracias — le dijo bajito, también muy dulcemente. — Igual, yo ya no doy más hoy. Incluso, ya tendría que haber devuelto la bici. Me van a bloquear la cuenta por cuarenta y ocho horas.

— Ay, no. Qué pena. Me siento muy culpable. Es que estuviste re bien. _Re. _Prometeme que, después de esas cuarenta y ocho horas, lo vas a volver a intentar. Prometeme que no te vas a rendir.

— Si te sigo teniendo como mi profe de ciclismo, te lo prometo. Además, si me bloquearan la cuenta por cinco años, habría valido la pena igual.

Otra vez, la morocha bajó involuntariamente la mirada y parpadeó con fuerza. Sonrió luego de su tic, para sí, mientras sentía sus mejillas prendidas fuego. Quiso decirle que seguiría teniéndola, no solamente como profesora de ciclismo, pero las palabras se quedaron en su garganta debido a una súbita timidez.

— Che, ¿qué hora es? — Jazmín preguntó de golpe, en un tono más liviano. — Me muero de hambre.

Flor miró el reloj analógico que llevaba alrededor de su muñeca izquierda.

— Mediodía y cinco.

Se conocían hacía cuatro horas, más o menos. Y era impresionante como, a veces, las agujas de los relojes no sabían nada.

— Hacía tanto tiempo que yo no me olvidaba de todo — confesó Jazmín, nuevamente mirando el cielo.

Flor volvió a acostarse de espaldas en el césped. Aquella inmensidad azul era tan inexplicablemente hermosa que le ponía la piel de gallina. De chiquita, le encantaba mirar el cielo. Le daba paz. De hecho, solía hacer como que un ritual: lo miraba muy fijo durante unos cuantos segundos, después cerraba los ojos y lo sentía increíblemente cerca, como si lo pudiera tocar con sus manos. Volaba. Y, cuando lo hacía, sus tics no existían. Actualmente, aún lo hacía, pero no tan frecuentemente como le gustaría. Lo hizo allí, al lado de Jazmín. Cerró los ojos y, mientras sentía un escalofrío en su espalda baja, como si estuviera a punto de despegarse del suelo, le agarró la mano. Sonrió al cielo, mordiéndose el labio. Su corazón parecía querer escaparse de su pecho. Sintió como Jazmín la miraba, y, en seguida, como entrelazaba sus dedos.

Los ojos de Flor se humedecieron bajo sus párpados cerrados. Ella sabía que conexiones como esa, impares, no solían establecerse entre la gente todo el tiempo, pero, sí, creía que existían. Y también sabía que haría todo para no dejar que tal conexión se rompiera.

— ¿Te invito a almorzar? — propuso Jazmín tan suavemente que hizo que Flor siguiera sintiendo que caminaba entre las nubes. — Yo siempre voy a un restaurante acá cerca. Dejame agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí. Por favor.

La morocha no sería capaz de negar semejante pedido ni en los sueños donde se veía más decidida. Entonces, montaron otra vez en las bicicletas y fueron, como antes, lado a lado, impulsándose con sus pies hasta una estación donde Jazmín dejó la Ecobici y sacó de su canasto una pequeña bandolera. Luego, caminaron hacia el restaurante que la colorada había mencionado. Había, convenientemente, un portabicicletas allí afuera, así que Flor sacó de su mochila el candado que siempre llevaba consigo y prendió su bicicleta allí.

Era un local precioso, iluminado solamente por la luz del sol gracias a ventanales. Había uno de esos floreritos hechos con bombillas en el centro de cada mesa. En cada uno de ellos, había algunos jazmines. Al verlos, Flor sintió que se moría de ternura.

— ¿Qué es esto, boluda? — se acercó a una mesa para dos personas pegada a uno de los ventanales y tocó con delicadeza una de las florcitas. — ¿Un homenaje a vos por ser la mejor clienta?

— Y, más o menos — Jazmín le guiñó un ojo, traviesa.

Se sentaron. Tenían una privilegiada vista de una fila de jacarandás en flor, lo que hacía que todo se viera más precioso todavía.

— Che, ¿sabés si hay opciones veganas acá? — le preguntó Flor, sabiendo que debía haberlo hecho antes, pero no se le había ocurrido debido a semejante compañía.

— ¡Sí! — contestó Jazmín, animada. — No hay muchas todavía porque es como que nuevo el_hype _del veganismo, pero, sí, hay lasaña de berenjena y carne de soya y milanesas de lenteja.

— Me quedo con las milanesas — Flor sonrió. — Seguramente son mejores que las que yo me hago. Si vienen con papas fritas, mejor. Soy una chica simple.

— ¿Cómo no van a venir con papas fritas? Si son el manjar que une a carnívoros, vegetarianos y veganos.

Flor se rió. En seguida, un mozo se acercó a su mesa y él y Jazmín intercambiaron sonrisas cómplices. Ella seguramente venía mucho a comer allí.

— Mirá lo que tenemos acá — el mozo pasó un brazo cariñosamente por tras de los hombros de Jazmín.

— Hola, bebé — la colorada recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él un segundo. — Los presento. Flor, él es Federico, un amigo mío. Fede, ella es Flor, mi profe de ciclismo.

Federico tomó delicadamente la mano derecha de Flor, como si fuera besarla. Había una divertida expresión de sorpresa en su cara.

— "Profe de ciclismo", mirá vos. No estoy familiarizado con esa profesión.

— Te confieso que yo tampoco estaba, hasta hace un rato — Flor soltó una risita tímida, mirando a Jazmín.

— Te cuento. Flor me vio ahí, más temprano, sufriendo mientras yo, una vez más, trataba de aprender a andar en bici y debe haber pensado "voy a ayudar a esta pobre alma a ver si deja de humillarse en público". Me enseñó a impulsarme en la bici con los pies para que desarrollara más el equilibrio. Aún no probé con los pedales a ver si surtió efecto, pero estoy re esperanzada — finalizó nuevamente con los ojos brillantes de orgullo, lo que la enorgulleció profundamente a Flor también.

Federico sonreía.

— Bueno, ojalá funcione esta vez — y dirigió su mirada a Flor. — Jaz sueña con el día que va a comprar un lugar vitalicio en el portabicis que hay afuera. Va a poner un cartelito con su nombre y todo. Y, cuando lo haga, nosotros vamos a decretar feriado nacional y festejar en el Obelisco.

— ¿Ves cómo es? — Jazmín lo señaló, mirando a Flor y fingiendo que su amigo la aburría. — Son todos así. Yo no tengo un minuto de paz.

Flor se rió, derretida, y le agarró la mano.

— No, no la cargues — le dijo a Federico. — Es hermoso lo que quiere hacer. Y vas a hacerlo, Jaz. Te lo prometo.

— Bueno, chicas, ¿qué les traigo? — les preguntó el mozo.

Flor pidió las milanesas de lenteja y un jugo de frutilla, y Jazmín, el mismo jugo pero las milanesas tradicionales.

— No estoy tan evolucionada como vos — se justificó, una vez que Federico ya se había alejado.

— Bueno, algún defecto tenías que tener — bromeó la morocha, y Jazmín sonrojó mientras se reía.

— Pero, contame. ¿Te hiciste vegana gracias a _Cowspiracy_? Yo nunca lo vi, pero todos los veganos que conozco me dicen que hay un antes y un después de verlo.

— Tal cual. Es un documental que te deja helada. Difícilmente vas a encontrar algún vegano que no lo haya visto. Yo, por ejemplo, me deshidraté llorando cuando lo vi. Hablé con mi psicólogo sobre eso durante una sesión entera, literal. Fue en esa época que dejé de consumir huevos, leche y derivados. Igual, no como carne desde los cinco años, gracias a un ratoncito que, una noche, entró en mi habitación. Me acuerdo que me paré en mi cama y le grité a mi papá que lo sacara de allá, pero sin matarlo. Mi papá me dijo "¿cómo voy a sacarlo si no lo mato, Florencia?". Y, bueno, terminó matándolo a escobazos y yo me puse a llorar diciendo "imaginate si tenía esposa, hijitos".

Flor hizo una pausa porque Federico venía trayéndoles los vasos de jugo. Jazmín se reía, enternecida.

— Pobrecita.

— Sí. Mi hermana mayor, hasta el día de hoy, me hace bullying por eso. Y yo me río ahora, pero, en ese momento, fue terrible todo para mí. O sea, se me caían las lágrimas. Así que, en seguida, empecé a cuestionar un montón de cosas cada vez que veía un plato con carne delante mío, hasta el día que le dije a mi mamá que ya no comería ningún tipo de carne. Mi mamá no me tomó en serio, siguió obligándome a comer cosas que me hacían mal, que me angustiaban. Entonces, yo empecé a vomitarlas, a propósito.

Jazmín se tapó la boca con una mano.

— Ay, Flopi, ¡qué peligro!

Flor sonrió con el interior calentito, notando que ese apodo también había deslizado de la boca de Jazmín con una increíble familiaridad.

— Sí. Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, pero, de chiquita, no conocía otra solución para liberarme de la culpa. Un día, mi mamá me vio haciéndolo y me dijo "¡Basta! Te voy a llevar a una nutricionista y ella te va a sacar de la cabeza eso de no querer comer carne". La nutricionista hizo todo lo contrario: nos dijo que los niños pueden, perfectamente, dejar de comer carne, desde que tengan una dieta equilibrada. Y mi mamá, por fin, dio el brazo a torcer. Ella, definitivamente, no es la mejor madre del mundo, pero pasó a cocinarme cosas sin carne con la disposición de quien realmente se preocupa por la salud del otro, porque, viste, yo siempre tuve este cuerpo casi escuálido de nena hiperactiva, entonces mi mamá siempre se preocupó por mi alimentación, así que yo soy muy agradecida a ella por eso.

Flor concluyó suavemente y Jazmín sonrió, mirándola a los ojos con un dulce orgullo. Luego, Federico les trajo la comida. A ambos pares de milanesas los acompañaban una porción de papas fritas, otra de arroz y otra de ensalada de lechuga, tomate y zanahoria rallada.

— A ver qué te parecen — le dijo Jazmín, expectante.

Flor cortó la puntita de una de sus milanesas y llevó el tenedor a su boca. Mientras masticaba, se dejó relajar en la silla y cerró sus ojos.

— ¡Ay, por favor!

Los ojos de Jazmín se ensancharon un poquito, como si estuviera tensa de repente.

— ¿"¡Ay, por favor!" bueno o malo?

Flor cortó otro pedazo de milanesa.

— "¡Ay, por favor!" me caso con quien sea que haya sido el responsable de esta maravilla.

Jazmín también relajó en su silla, sonriendo ahora con un orgullo confiado que Flor no notó debido a la atención que dedicaba a su propio plato.

— ¿Cuándo nos casamos, entonces?

Flor levantó la mirada de inmediato.

— ¿Eh? — sonrió, algo desconcertada.

— Hoy me tomé el día, como te dije, pero el local es mío y esa receta también.

La confianza tranquila con la que Jazmín se había explicado, ese poder sin pretensiones, la movilizó a Flor por completo.

— Pero, me dijiste que venís siempre a comer acá...

— No. Te dije que _vengo _siempre acá. Lo de comer inventaste vos solita.

Flor se rió, sonrojando.

— Ay, es verdad — y miró detenidamente el tan lindo florerito que había en el centro de la mesa, el cual había acabado de adquirir un significado mucho más especial en su mente; un significado que hizo que su corazón acelerara. — Por eso los jazmines.

— Sí. Te confieso que soy un poco narcisista. Son mis flores favoritas.

— Las mías también — le dijo sin pensar. Le encantaban las flores en general, nunca había tenido una favorita. Hasta ese preciso momento.

Se perdieron unos segundos en sus miradas, como si el mundo alrededor no existiera.

— Contame algo más de tu vida — Flor volvió a hablar de repente, en un tono liviano, y se tomó un sorbo de su jugo.

— ¿Qué querés saber? — le preguntó Jazmín, como que diciéndole "te contaría todo".

Flor pensó de inmediato en las horas que habían pasado en los Bosques de Palermo.

— ¿Por qué esperaste treinta años para empezar a aprender a andar en bici?

— A ver — suspiró, tranquila. — Yo, de chiquita, tuve una bici de esas con rueditas de apoyo, pero, en seguida se me quedó chica y, como yo nunca fui muy fan de la actividad física, no le pedí otra a mi familia. Entonces, después que yo terminé el colegio, mi mamá, que vive en París desde que yo tengo memoria, me invitó a pasar un tiempo allá con ella. Terminé quedándome dos años en su casa.

— Pero... ¿te abandonó tu mamá? — preguntó Flor con cuidado, no pudiendo evitar dejar trasparecer algo de lástima en su voz.

— Se fue a la universidad allá y terminó haciendo su vida allá también. En la época que ella se fue, yo tenía tres años. Me quiso llevar con ella, mi papá le dijo que ni en pedo, se pelearon un montón y ella terminó yéndose solita. Pero siempre estuvimos en contacto. Una vez que yo aprendí a escribir, nos mandábamos cartas, ella me llamaba por teléfono, me mandaba regalos y me vino a ver algunas veces. Y, con el tiempo, gracias a internet, la comunicación se volvió más fácil todavía. En fin, la gente allá va a todos lados en bici, entonces yo pensé "okay, voy a tratar de aprender a pedalear". No lo logré. Igual, el método anticuado hizo que yo me rindiera en seguida. Lo que me da pena es que mi mamá tenía una bici plegable que, durante dos años, no desplegó porque sabía que yo no sabía andar en bici — hizo una pausa y la tristeza en su expresión le partió el alma a Flor. — El año pasado, me tomé unas vacaciones de un mes y volví a París, decidida a aprenderlo. Hubo un momento en el que pensé haberlo logrado... pero lo que en realidad logré fue caerme y dislocarme la cadera.

Esta vez, fue Flor quien se tapó la boca con una mano. Con la otra, agarró una de las manos de Jazmín.

— Ay, pobrecita.

Jazmín sonrió al ver la mano de Flor sobre la suya y, como antes en el césped, entrelazó sus dedos.

— Y, bueno, después de esas vacaciones, yo volví a Buenos Aires muy segura de que el universo no quiere que yo aprenda a andar en bici.

— No, pará, pará, pará — Flor movió su mano libre, como que para disipar el repentino pesimismo. — El universo no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con eso. Te lo digo yo con toda la seguridad posible porque hice un curso de astrología.

La información le iluminó la cara a Jazmín, lo que, de por sí, le tranquilizó el alma a Flor.

— ¿Ahre?

— Sí. Y, hablando de eso — la miró esperanzada hecho una niña —, ¿me dejás adivinar qué signo sos?

Jazmín le devolvió la mirada divertida y algo misteriosa, como si no creyera que Flor fuera capaz de adivinarlo.

— Dale.

La morocha acarició los dedos que aún estaban entre los suyos, como que para concentrarse todavía más en la energía de Jazmín, y se perdió otra vez en el hermoso bosque que había alrededor de cada una de sus pupilas. De hecho, lo de adivinar su signo fue básicamente un pretexto para que Flor pudiera perderse un tiempo indefinido en los ojos de Jazmín.

— Sos Leo.

Jazmín se asombró de tal manera que finalmente soltó la mano de Flor.

— ¡Ay, brujita! ¿Cómo adivinaste?

Flor se rió.

— Es que, cuando miro ese pelo hermoso y brillante que tenés, lo primero que se me viene a la mente es el elemento fuego. Me lo confirmaste cuando mencionaste que sos un poco narcisista. Igual, yo no diría narcisista, sino orgullosa en un sentido lindo. Orgullosa de lo que sos, de lo que hacés, de lo que conquistaste. Apasionada. Esa es la palabra que más te define: pasión.

El sonrojo que dominó las mejillas de Jazmín fue tan intenso como esa descripción.

— Gracias, pero yo no creo en la astrología — informó, como que desafiándola y evidentemente tratando de esconder lo mucho que esas palabras la habían movilizado. — Se trata de conjuntos de adjetivos genéricos que, además de describir una enorme cantidad de gente al mismo tiempo, sirven para masajearnos el ego.

— Te vas a arrepentir de haber dicho eso — Flor le estiró el dedo índice, juguetona. — Mi horóscopo hoy decía que este sería un día perfecto para que yo me hiciera nuevas conexiones.

Jazmín se rió, como si esa información la hubiera dejado nuevamente sin palabras.

— Definite a vos con una sola palabra, a ver.

— Inconstancia. Yo soy Géminis así que soy constantemente inconstante, en el trabajo, en los estudios, en el amor. Lo que más me cuesta a mí es definirme. Las cosas vienen mejorando para mí desde hace algún tiempo, pero hasta los veinte y pocos yo era una montaña rusa andante. Hablo demasiado también. Por eso me hace tan bien la terapia, como a gran parte de los Géminis. Además, muchas veces siento que soy una eterna chiquita.

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio unos segundos más. Flor no había vuelto a tocar su comida y Jazmín no lo había hecho en absoluto — se había olvidado completamente de su hambre. Lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento les parecía muchísimo más interesante que comer.

— ¿Sos religiosa? — le preguntó la colorada con una respetuosa suavidad.

— A ver, "religiosa" es mucho. Pero, si me preguntás si creo en alguien que nos mira y nos cuida desde arriba o desde algún otro plan espiritual, la respuesta es sí. Siento que necesito creer en algo, principalmente después que falleció mi papá.

Esta vez fue Jazmín quien extendió un brazo y le agarró tiernamente la mano.

— Hermosa.

Flor le sonrió chiquito en agradecimiento, acariciándole el pulgar. Jazmín tenía las uñas bien hechas, un poquito más largas que las puntas de sus dedos. Estaban pintadas de un tono oscuro de rojo. Flor, a cambio, tenía sus uñas desnudas y comidas. A veces las pintaba, pero siempre terminaba quitándose el esmalte porque nunca lograba dejar de comerlas.

— ¿Y vos? ¿Sos religiosa?

Jazmín le devolvió la sonrisa dulce.

— No. Soy agnóstica, o sea, ahora no estoy definida. Pero, durante mucho tiempo, fui una atea fervorosa. Mi papá me ha dicho cosas muy feas a nombre de Dios. Por ejemplo, que yo me iría al infierno por ser como soy. Nunca me lo dijo directamente, pero yo escuchaba la palabra en su entonación. Ahora nos llevamos bien, pero todo eso se me quedó muy marcado.

Flor tuvo unas ganas enormes de abrazarla. ¿Quién sería ignorante a punto de pensar que un ser tan sublime como esa mujer podría ser condenado al infierno? Le siguió acariciando el pulgar.

— ¿A qué tu papá tenía tanto miedo? — le preguntó, porque, a esta altura de su vida, sabía muy bien que todo tipo de ignorancia era, en su mayor parte, miedo. — ¿Qué sos?

— Lesbiana — Jazmín le respondió con tranquilidad.

Flor lo había presentido, pero, de todos modos, la palabra le sonó muy intensa. La desarmó. Luego de su salida del closet, ella misma había tenido mucho miedo a la palabra _lesbiana, _tanto que la etiqueta _bisexual _se había convertido en su zona de confort, por así decirlo. De hecho, Flor no se acordaba de haber pronunciado la palabra _lesbiana _alguna vez en su vida, por lo menos no con la propiedad y la valentía de Jazmín. La frase "a fulana le gustan las chicas" era una especie de eufemismo que Flor utilizaba regularmente sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que esa característica no necesitaba un eufemismo. Ahora empezaba a, finalmente, darse cuenta de eso, gracias a Jazmín. Le besó el dorso de la mano, agradeciéndole por abrirle los ojos.

— Sabés que, ahora que empezamos a hablar de creencias, yo me di cuenta de que estoy empezando a creer que lo que sucede, conviene — confesó Jazmín. — Por ejemplo, como ya sabés, esa es la tercera vez que trato de aprender a andar en bici. Y solo ahora me encuentro con vos. O sea, es cierto lo que dicen los gringos, _third time's a charm. _La tercera vez es la vencida.

— Qué bueno que lo tradujiste porque mi inglés es ridículo.

Jazmín soltó otra de sus hermosas carcajadas.

— Yo soy una tremenda pelotuda, la verdad — agregó Flor. — Hace un año que soy la dueña de un hotel y todavía no hice un curso de inglés.

— ¿Tenés un hotel? Uy, ¡qué importante que sos!

— No tanto. Era de mi papá y, con mis cuatro hermanas, lo heredamos. Es uno a unas tres cuadras de acá.

— ¡Ah! El _Estrellas._

— Precisamente. Yo soy una de las cinco Estrellas — Flor señaló a sí misma. — Y esa coincidencia nos da una re buena notoriedad.

— Me imagino. Siempre paso por allá, pero nunca entré porque, bueno, vivo acá, nunca necesité un hotel.

Las dos se rieron.

— Boluda — le tiró Flor con la ternura de una vieja mejor amiga. — Pero, contame más de tu vida que seguramente es mucho más interesante que la mía. ¿Qué hiciste en París esos dos años? ¿Estudiaste gastronomía?

— No. Eso lo hice acá cuando volví. Allá, trabajé de moza en un restaurante y después fui "promovida" a asistente de cocina porque mis compañeros sabían que a mí me encanta cocinar. Pero, en realidad, mi primer trabajo fue en la calle. Cantaba en los parques con una guitarra en los brazos. De hecho, un día canté en la esquina de ese restaurante, el dueño me escuchó y me invitó a que cantara adentro. Hice de todo allá, básicamente.

Los ojos de Flor se ensancharon luego de Jazmín haber conjugado el verbo_ cantar _por primera vez.

— ¡¿Sos cantante además de chef de cocina?!

— Bueno, "cantante" es mucho. Lo hacía para divertirme y para no vivir tanto a expensas de mi mamá.

— ¿No me cantás algo? — le pidió la morocha con su dulce esperanza de niña. — Algo en francés, porque, seguro, lo tenés re fluido.

Jazmín miró alrededor, avergonzada.

— ¡No! Acá no — sin embargo, sonreía, lo que significaba que, probablemente, tenía algo de ganas de hacerlo.

— ¡Dale! Cantaste delante de un montón de gente extraña allá ¿y ahora te da vergüenza cantarme a mí? — Flor ya no se consideraba una extraña para Jazmín porque Jazmín ya no era una extraña para ella. — Hacelo bajito. Solo yo te voy a prestar atención, están todos muy ocupados comiendo.

— Un día, después de unas dos o tres copas de vino, te canto.

Flor no pudo recusar esa propuesta, que, de hecho, la llenó de una hermosa ansiedad. Era como si Jazmín la estuviera invitando a una segunda cita y la mención de las copas de vino hizo que Flor se imaginara una cita nocturna en la intimidad de su casa. Parpadeó con fuerza mientras sonrojaba y decidió no presionarla más.

— Bueno, está bien.

Entonces, miró a su izquierda y notó que había un cuadro al lado del ventanal al que la mesa estaba pegada. Era una pintura abstracta y muy colorida. Los colores caían en cascada por el lienzo, como un arcoíris que se derretía. Había una firma escrita con tinta negra en el borde inferior izquierdo del cuadro. Flor entrecerró los ojos y la leyó._ Jazmín del Río. _Su corazón dio un vuelco.

— ¿Es tuyo? — señaló el cuadro, impresionada con el hecho de que Jazmín no paraba de sorprenderla.

La colorada también lo miró.

— Ah, sí — sonrió humildemente. — La pintura es un hobby que tengo. ¿Te gusta?

— ¡Por Dios, es precioso!

Los ojitos brillantes de Jazmín se achinaron mientras ella sonreía.

— Muchas gracias.

— Ay, Jaz, por favor... sos chef, cantante, políglota, pintora... ¿qué no sabés hacer?

— No sé andar en bicicleta.

Otra vez, Jazmín la desarmó totalmente con una respuesta increíblemente tierna y sencilla.

— No por mucho tiempo — sentenció Flor.

Jazmín se rió.

— Ojalá. Además, no soy políglota. Los políglotas hablan cuatro o más idiomas y yo hablo dos y medio. Tengo un buen francés pero mi inglés es bastante mediocre.

Flor soltó una risita.

— Es chistoso porque a mí siempre me pareció lindo el francés. De hecho, nunca hice un curso de inglés pero hice uno de francés, hace un par de años. No pasé del nivel básico porque, después del primer semestre, lo abandoné. ¿Viste? Inconstancia.

— ¿Por qué lo abandonaste, boluda? — le preguntó Jazmín, casi indignada. — Si te parece lindo el idioma.

— Bueno, primero, porque mi pronunciación era una pesadilla. Segundo, porque yo, probablemente, nunca tendré suficiente plata para irme a Francia. Y tercero, porque... qué sé yo. Siento que no tengo la sofisticación que el idioma exige. Por ejemplo, ahora, no puedo parar de imaginarte en el Louvre, en tu propia exposición, rodeada de fans y críticos de arte admirados, linda, poderosa, sofisticada, con una copa de champán en la mano. Yo no soy así. Ni siquiera me gusta el champán.

Jazmín se rió debido a la última información.

— Muchas gracias por el escenario que me pintaste, pero dejame que te contradiga — empezó con cautela. — Primero, el francés no está solo en Francia. También está en Haití y en casi medio continente africano, por ejemplo. Las personas que viven en esos países no tienen la _finesse_como prioridad, no son sofisticadas, no les alcanza la plata para el champán. Muchas, incluso, están en América Latina tratando de rehacer sus vidas después de haber pasado hambre. Igual, hablan un francés tan lindo como el de París. De hecho, ni siquiera Paris es una cosa sola. La gente suele pensar que allá no hay barrios pobres o personas en situación de calle. Pero hay todo eso. Y yo puedo hablar y hablar de ese tema. Es algo que me saca un poco de mis casillas, ¿viste?

Jazmín concluyó como que pidiéndole perdón por haber empezado a hablar de algo tan delicado así, de repente. Sin embargo, Flor se encontraba cada segundo más fascinada por la visión de mundo y las vivencias de esa mujer.

— Por favor, hablame de todo que te indigna — pidió suavemente. — Es parte de la pasión que te dije que te define.

Jazmín sonrojó, regalándole una sonrisa tímida, y prosiguió.

— En la cocina del restaurante en el que yo trabajé, en París, tuve un compañero increíble. Nivel "¿cuándo vas a abrir tu propio local?". Etienne se llama. Hasta el día de hoy somos muy amigos y me acuerdo la primera vez que él me invitó a su casa. En esa época, él vivía en el suburbio y yo no creía que en París había zonas así, tan distintas a lo que se ve de la ciudad en los medios. La mayoría de la gente que vive allá es negra, como Etienne, y para mí, ver esa diversidad por primera vez fue como muy fuerte porque yo también pensaba que los parisienses eran, en su gran mayoría, personas blancas, rubias, altas, flacas y millonarias. Pensaba que París se resumía a la Torre Eiffel, al Louvre y a la cafetería esa a la que iban Simone de Beauvoir y Sartre a filosofar. Pero es mucho más que eso. Y, hablando precisamente de francés, allá hay una diversidad de acentos increíble también. Por ejemplo, Etienne una vez me dijo que mi acento en francés es de burguesa — Jazmín hizo una pausa para reírse y Flor también lo hizo. — Entonces, yo le pregunté "¿Qué hago para no tener un acento de burguesa?". Él se rió y me dijo que yo soy libre para hablar de la manera que se me cante. Así que me empezó a decir "burguesita" a partir de ese día y hasta hoy lo hace. En fin, ¿entendés por qué yo te hice todo ese discurso? Te quiero pedir que nunca dejes de hacer algo que realmente querés por miedo a no tener "el perfil", porque el perfil no existe.

Flor estaba maravillada y con los ojos húmedos.

— Ahora fuiste vos quien me pegó una cachetada en el alma — recordó lo que Jazmín le había dicho en los Bosques de Palermo, acerca de la romantización del sufrimiento. — Además, tengo unas ganas enormes de escuchar tu acento francés de burguesa.

— Hagamos un trato. Si me prometés que vas a considerar volver al curso de francés, te canto algo ahora mismo.

Flor le extendió la mano al instante.

— Hecho.

Se apretaron las manos.

— Bueno. ¿Qué querés escuchar?

— La de Piaf. Esa que es re famosa — Flor sabía el nombre de la canción, había aprendido la letra en uno de los primeros días del curso de francés, pero quería escuchar a Jazmín pronunciarlo.

—_ ¿La Vie en Rose?_

— Esa — la morocha sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras sentía que se le hormigueaba el interior. — Pero debe ser re trillada esa canción allá, ¿no? Me imagino que todo el tiempo te pedían que la cantaras.

— Sí. Igual, me fascina.

Entonces, Jazmín respiró hondo y cerró los ojos un momento, como que tratando de concentrarse. Aún parecía que le daba un poquito de vergüenza, así que, una vez que volvió a abrir los ojos, Flor trató de transmitirle toda la confianza que podía por medio de sus propios ojos. Se sonrieron y Jazmín empezó a cantar, suavecito. Ni bien ella terminó de pronunciar la primera frase, Flor tuvo que apoyar su mentón en una mano, pues, si no lo hiciera, él seguramente se caería a sus pies. Sabía que, en la canción, una mujer enamorada describía lo que sentía por su amor, un hombre. Sin embargo, percibió que Jazmín cambiaba los pronombres masculinos por los femeninos mientras cantaba. Además, la palabra _homme_aparecía en la canción una sola vez, al principio, y Jazmín la sustituyó muy naturalmente por_femme_.

_ Aquí está el retrato sin retoques de la mujer a quien yo pertenezco._

De repente, no había más el ruido de las charlas de los clientes, tampoco el de los cubiertos en los platos de porcelana. Solo había la voz de Jazmín, que arrebataba a Flor dulcemente y la llevaba hacia las nubes. Parecía que la propia Jazmín le informaba a Flor, por medio de la canción, que veía una vida rosa gracias a ella.

Una lágrima deslizó por la mejilla derecha de la morocha al final de la canción, porque la belleza de todo era demasiado inexplicable. Tenía la piel de gallina. Se secó el rastro de la lagrimita y meneó sutilmente la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros, como que preguntándole "¿Qué decirte?". Quería, en realidad, decirle todo un diccionario de adjetivos lindos, pero las palabras no le salían. Se rieron del silencio que se había instalado entre ellas.

— Qué bueno que te haya gustado.

— Me encantó. Y me encantó también como cambiaste los pronombres.

— Sí, lo hago siempre que la canto. Si no lo hiciera, como que no estaría siendo verdadera conmigo misma. Que Piaf me perdone. De hecho, me gustan las canciones de Piaf cuando son cantadas por otros artistas, porque viste que los franceses marcan bastante las erres, pero las erres de Piaf eran como _muy _marcadas. Creo que ningún otro ser humano consigue pronunciarlas como lo hacía ella, casi en la boca del estómago. Por eso me da un poco de cosita escucharla cantar, pero no podía decir eso en París. Me fusilarían.

— Pobrecita — Flor se rió. — Entonces, ¿cuál es tu cantante francesa favorita?

— Zaz — contestó Jazmín con una sonrisa larga de fan adolescente. — Ella es mi amor platónico, en realidad. El año pasado, cuando volví a París, me fui a un concierto de ella en una plaza. Fue muy intimista todo, no había ni escenario, solo estaban ella y unos tres músicos entre un montón de gente. Yo estuve todo el tiempo delante de ella, cantando absolutamente todo como una loca, y, en un momento, ella me sacó a bailar y me elogió el pelo. Yo casi fallezco. Pensaba tipo "okay, yo soy toda tuya, hacé lo que quieras conmigo". Porque ella es como muy seductora, ¿viste? Y te seduce con su alegría. Canta siempre sonriendo, es re juguetona con los músicos y tal. Además, ¡tiene una voz! En fin, escuchala. Es tremenda.

Flor sentía que podría pasar la vida escuchando a Jazmín hablar de lo que le encantaba. Era fascinante ver como se le achinaban y brillaban los ojitos y como su sonrisa se alargaba hasta casi no caberle en la cara.

Luego de haber concluido su relato, la colorada finalmente llevó un par de papas fritas a su boca con el tenedor. En seguida, hizo una mueca de desplacer.

— Ya no están satisfactorias — las señaló.

Flor también las probó. Se habían enfriado, como el arroz y las milanesas.

— Está horrible todo — sentenció Jazmín, molesta. — Voy a llamar a Fede para que nos cambie los platos.

— De ninguna manera, vos quedate quietita ahí — ordenó Flor. — Yo no desperdicio comida. Además, si se enfrió, significa que la charla estuvo re buena. O sea, va a tener un sabor especial por eso.

Jazmín volvió a relajar en su silla, sonriendo entre sorprendida y derretida debido a ese tan dulcemente sencillo modo de pensar.

— Tenés razón.

Y, por fin, empezaron a comer. Efectivamente, la comida fría no le molestó a Flor en lo más mínimo. Todo seguía delicioso y, mientras comía, relacionó ese momento con lo que había aprendido de sus duchas frías diarias: no se debe huir tanto de lo inusual. "¿La comida o el agua de la ducha están frías? Bueno, sí. Dejalas estar y disfrutá".

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Flor instintivamente agarró su mochila — que, hasta entonces, colgaba del respaldo de su silla — y la puso en su regazo para abrirla y sacar de allí su billetera.

— Ni se te ocurra — le advirtió Jazmín.

Flor la miró, sonrió y cedió.

— Bueno.

Mientras la morocha volvía a cerrar su mochila, Jazmín observó los dos pins que estaban abrochados en la parte de adelante. Uno era rosa, tenía un dibujito muy tierno de una abeja y, arriba de él, había la frase _la miel no es vegana. _El otro era blanco y tenía el dibujo de una fita azul celeste que formaba una especie de _e _cursiva. La colorada le preguntó qué significaba el segundo.

— Es el símbolo de la concientización del Síndrome de Tourette — explicó Flor, tocando cariñosamente el pin con la yema de un dedo índice. — Lo tengo yo.

— ¿Posta? ¿Lo de los tics? — Flor confirmó. — No se te nota.

— Es que, gracias a la terapia, hoy en día solo se me vienen cuando me pongo ansiosa o angustiada. Por eso la gente conoce el síndrome como "tics nerviosos", ¿viste? Cuando yo era chiquita, sí, se me venían prácticamente todo el tiempo. Pero es algo que tu cerebro puede aprender a controlar.

Jazmín asintió.

— ¿No tiene cura?

— No — Flor le regaló una sonrisa dulce y resignada. — No es una enfermedad para tener cura. Igual, le costó mucho a mi familia entender la diferencia entre síndrome y enfermedad. Al principio, decían a todos que yo me había enfermado porque empecé a desarrollarlo a los seis años, por culpa de un evento traumático con el cual no vale la pena aburrirte ahora.

— Todos tenemos nuestros traumas, no te preocupes — Jazmín sonrió con ternura. — Pero, hablando del Tourette, creo que vi una peli sobre eso una vez. Se trataba de un profesor que lo tenía. Hace un montón, igual, así que no me acuerdo el nombre. No sé qué... "de la Clase".

— "Al Frente de la Clase" — Flor completó, y ahora era ella quien tenía una sonrisa de fan adolescente que apenas le cabía en la cara.

— ¡Esa!

— Es mi película favorita de toda la vida. De esas que uno ve setenta y cinco mil veces sin aburrirse. La vi por primera vez a los diecisiete años, cuando estrenó, porque me la había recomendado mi psicólogo. Y... ¿sabés cuando ves algo en el cine o en la tele y pensás "mirá... soy yo"? Así me sentí. De hecho, me hubiera encantado ver esa peli en mis primeros años de colegio, porque fueron difíciles. Pero creo que verme representada en algún lugar me habría sacado un peso enorme de encima.

Jazmín la miraba con los ojos húmedos de empatía. Le agarró la mano.

— Sos_ tan _hermosa...

Era la tercera vez que se lo decía y cada vez las ganas que Flor tenía de demostrarle que ella también era muy hermosa crecían. Parpadeó con fuerza, sin soltarle la mano, porque no sabía qué hacer con esas ganas.

— Eso fue un tic, ¿no? Porque no es la primera vez que te veo hacerlo — Jazmín de repente parecía preocupada. — ¿Te pongo nerviosa yo?

— Un poquito — Flor sonrió, traviesa. — En un lindo sentido.

Con la palma de su mano libre en el centro del pecho, Jazmín suspiró aliviada.

— Menos mal.

En seguida, Federico se acercó otra vez a ellas.

— Chicas, si se quieren quedar hasta el turno de la noche, avísenme, eh — su tono era juguetón, pero, a la vez, decía "pausen la charla que tenemos que cerrar".

Flor miró alrededor. Las demás mesas estaban vacías. Una joven de pelo castaño y puntas teñidas de rosa limpiaba una de ellas.

— ¿A dónde se fue el tiempo? — miró su reloj. Eran las dos y media de la tarde.

— Yo tampoco lo vi pasar — le dijo Jazmín suavemente, tranquila como si no tuviera la más mínima intención de moverse.

Flor se levantó.

— Me voy, entonces. ¿Nos vemos?

— ¡Obvio! — Jazmín también lo hizo. — Sin vos, ¿qué chiste tiene aprender a andar en bici?

Se dieron un largo abrazo. Había un rastro de perfume en el cuello de Jazmín y Flor se concentró en ese rico olor durante algunos segundos, cerrando los ojos.

— Igual, luego de esas cuarenta y ocho horas de bloqueo, vos seguí practicando.

— Sí, señora — Jazmín le hizo un saludo militar una vez que se desengancharon. — Me voy a quedar un ratito más acá porque quiero hablar bien de vos a los chicos.

Flor soltó una carcajada mientras sentía sus mejillas prendidas fuego.

— Me encanta tu sinceridad.

— Ay, pará — Jazmín miró hacia la mesa, como si se hubiera olvidado de algo. Tomó con cuidado el florerito de jazmines y su soporte también. — Tomá. Para que te acuerdes de mí.

Flor se tomó un momento para mirar ese adorno tan delicado, que le había encantado al instante, en las manos de Jazmín.

— Yo no necesito nada para acordarme de vos — le dijo con convicción. — Igual, muchas gracias.

Tomó el florerito con el mismo cuidado.

— A vos, profe.

Se rieron por última vez juntas — Jazmín realmente parecía creer que Flor se merecía el título de "profesora de ciclismo" — y la morocha salió del restaurante.

Una vez que montó en su bicicleta y agarró el manubrio solo con su mano derecha porque la izquierda sostenía el florerito, Flor miró hacia arriba y, por primera vez, leyó el nombre del local:_El Sol de Buenos Aires. _Sonrió, pensando que tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Jazmín tenía luz propia, iluminaba todo. Empezó a pedalear hacia su edificio y, entonces, su frase favorita de su canción favorita de Julieta Venegas sonó bajito en su mente: _(un amor) de ese que endulza la sal y hace que salga el sol._

Solo se dio cuenta de que ella y Jazmín se habían olvidado de darse sus números cuando llegó a su casa. Se entristeció un poco, pero, en realidad, esa era otra señal de que la conexión que habían construido a lo largo de aquellas horas las había hecho olvidarse del resto del mundo. De todos modos, ya sabía de memoria el camino al restaurante de la colorada y pretendía ser una clienta fiel. Seguramente, durante alguna de esas visitas, ella le daría su número.

Flor pasó el resto de la tarde metida en YouTube escuchando la discografía de Zaz. Era efectivamente tremenda, como le había dicho Jazmín, y tenía una versión de _La Vie en Rose,_que, muy probablemente, era su favorita. Flor encontró un video de un profesor hispanoamericano de francés que enseñaba a cantar la canción y dedicó un largo tiempo a él. Repetía las palabras y las frases feliz de la vida e infinitamente agradecida a Jazmín por haberle sacado de la cabeza la idea ridícula de que, para aprender francés, uno tenía que tener una dosis extraordinaria de sofisticación.

Al final del día, hizo una playlist en su celular con todas las canciones de Zaz que había encontrado y, al momento de darle un nombre a esa playlist, su pulgar derecho marcó inconscientemente una J en lugar de una Z. Flor miró el producto de su equivocación y sonrió, agregándole un corazoncito. Tenía todo el sentido del mundo que el nombre de la playlist fuera ese porque, a fin de cuentas, Flor escucharía todas esas canciones pensando en Jazmín.

Pasó prácticamente todo el sábado con sus auriculares puestos, incluso en el hotel. Sus hermanas tenían que llamarla más de una vez para que Flor lograra prestarles atención. No podía evitarlo. Se perdía en sus ensueños imaginándose a Jazmín bailando con su cantante favorita en una plaza de París. A veces — muchas veces —, se imaginaba a ella misma en lugar de Zaz y sentía algo increíble. Creaba universos alternativos donde, en un futuro, sí, tendría plata para comprarse un pasaje a París. Entonces, ella y Jazmín recorrerían cada rinconcito de la ciudad, no solo los puntos turísticos. Y varios de esos recorridos los harían sobre dos ruedas.

A las cuatro de la tarde del domingo, Flor se encontraba solita en la oficina del hotel, sentada en la cabecera izquierda de la larga mesa que había en el centro de la sala y frente a la computadora. Una vez que terminó de responder unos mails, se metió otra vez en YouTube y le dio play a _La Vie en Rose, _de Edith Piaf, dejando que la canción llenara la oficina. Era cierto que aquellas erres bien marcadas podrían sonar raras para los oídos no acostumbrados a ellas, pero la mujer tenía una voz demasiado hermosa como para que Flor se fijara en esos detalles. La canción original era más lenta y, por lo tanto, más romántica que la versión de Zaz. La boca de Flor se movía de acuerdo con cada palabra. Estaba tan hipnotizada que no se dio cuenta cuando su hermana menor, Miranda, entró en la oficina con un vaso térmico de café en una mano.

— ¡Apa, que la Flopi está enamorada! — exclamó la joven con una sonrisa larga y juguetona.

Flor saltó en su silla giratoria y cerró bruscamente la computadora, haciendo que la música cesara.

— ¿Cómo sabés? — se le escapó.

Miranda se rió.

— No sé nada, boluda, te estaba cargando. ¿Estás enamorada posta?

Flor espiró fuerte, alejó la computadora de sí y cruzó los brazos arriba de la mesa, escondiendo su cara allí un momento.

— No veo la hora de que sea mañana — le dijo, haciéndose la dramática.

— ¿Por qué?

— Para contarle todo lo que me pasa a Sebastián — los lunes de Flor seguían perteneciendo a su tercer mejor amigo.

— ¡Contame a mí! — Miranda se sentó a su lado derecho. — Yo no te voy a cobrar. Además, somos las únicas dos pelotudas del clan trabajando hoy. Alegrame el domingo, dale.

Flor sonrió. A lo largo de ese año, Miranda se había convertido en una confidente tan increíble para ella como Virginia. Incluso, a veces, su madurez la hacía parecer mayor que la propia Flor, quien decidió contarle absolutamente todo lo que había pasado entre ella y Jazmín el viernes. No podría esperar hasta el día siguiente. Sentía que, si no hablara de la colorada a cualquiera, explotaría.

Los ojos brillantes de Miranda se quedaron pegados a los de Flor todo el rato, como si estuviera enganchada a una comedia romántica, y, al final del relato, la joven, derretida, le dio un diagnóstico que no hacía falta que le diera alguien con una licenciatura en psicología.

— Estás hasta las manos, bebé.

Flor interiorizó esa información. No pensaba contradecirla. En seguida, Leonardo, el joven botones, golpeó la puerta de la oficina un par de veces y la abrió.

— Te buscan, Flor.

— ¿Quién?

— Una colorada. Jazmín se llama.

Flor y Miranda se miraron y sus bocas se abrieron al mismo tiempo.

— ¡La invocaste, boluda! — la menor le dio un par de cariñosas palmaditas en un antebrazo.

Flor se rió de lo nerviosa que se había empezado a poner.

— Ya voy — le dijo al chico, que luego volvió a cerrar la puerta.

La mayor parpadeó fuerte un par de veces y su hombro hizo un movimiento circular hacia atrás. Su corazón había acelerado a un nivel preocupante.

— No, no, no. Relajate — Miranda tomó sus manos. — Respirá. Pensá que en un rato la estarás chapando.

— ¡Callate, ridícula! — Flor se volvió a reír, dándole una palmada no tan cariñosa en el hombro. — ¿No ves que así me ponés peor?

— Bueno, perdón. Tranquila. Vamos que yo la quiero conocer.

— Pero portate bien — Flor le estiró un dedo índice.

— Obvio — y se levantaron.

Flor respiró hondo una última vez antes de abrir la puerta de la oficina y empezaron a caminar hacia el hall del hotel. Pararon a unos metros del front desk, donde Jazmín se distraía leyendo un panfleto. Se la veía aún más hermosa, si es que era posible. Sus ondas coloradas caían en cascada sobre sus hombros, como el viernes, pero esta vez ella llevaba puesta una remera blanca de mangas cortas que dejaba expuesta una parte de su abdomen. Una gargantilla negra adornaba su cuello y de ella colgaba un corazoncito plateado.

— Ay, qué linda que es... — le murmuró Miranda. — Mirá el pelazo que tiene.

— Sí, ¿no? Es preciosa — Flor se dejó derretir. Aún no había podido sacar de la cabeza la idea de que Jazmín tendría que estar en el Louvre, fuera como artista o como la propia arte plasmada en algún cuadro. Mona Lisa no le llegaba a los talones.

— Ya las shippeo. ¿Cómo las llamo? ¿Flormín? No, Flozmín, mejor. ¡Me encanta!

Flor se volvió a reír bajito.

— Te fuiste, Miru.

La menor le dio un beso en la mejilla, le murmuró un _pasala bomba _y la dejó en paz. Entonces, Flor caminó hacia Jazmín, no pudiendo contener una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Jaz!

Tal sonrisa se reflejó al instante en los labios de la colorada, cuyos ojitos se achinaron adorablemente.

— ¡Hola!

Se dieron un par de besitos y en seguida se abrazaron.

— ¡Qué lindo verte! Pero, ¿qué hacés acá?

— Perdón, no sabía a qué hora salías ni si estarías acá hoy, pero te quisiera invitar a dar una vuelta conmigo y con mi compañera.

Flor frunció el ceño, mirando alrededor de Jazmín.

— ¿Qué compañera?

Jazmín movió sutilmente la cabeza hacia la entrada del hotel, entre divertida y misteriosa. Allí afuera, paradita gracias a su soporte lateral, estaba una Ecobici. Flor se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

— ¡No! ¡¿Viniste en bici?! ¡No lo puedo creer!

— No. Bueno, sí, vine en bici, pero no pedaleando. O sea, tiré toda mi dignidad por la ventana y vine impulsándome desde una estación que hay cerca a mi casa. Lo siento decepcionarte.

Flor se rió, desbordada de ternura.

— ¿Decepcionarme? Ay, Jaz, no. Todo lo contrario. Yo estoy muy orgullosa de vos — la besó de lleno en la mejilla. — Ignorar las miradas de los demás mientras hacemos eso ya es un paso enorme.

— Bueno, ¿venís con nosotras, entonces?

— ¡Por supuesto! Dejame agarrar mi mochila rapidito y nos vamos.

Un breve momento después, ya con su mochilita colgando de sus hombros, la morocha sacó su bicicleta del portabicicletas que había allí afuera también — algunos de los funcionarios del hotel, al igual que ella, utilizaban sus bicicletas como medio de transporte. Luego, las dos empezaron a impulsarse de vuelta a los Bosques de Palermo, felices de la vida. Flor le contó a Jazmín que se había vuelto fan de Zaz el viernes, gracias a ella, y la colorada vibró con la información. Le preguntó si ya tenía una canción favorita y Flor le dijo que sí, _Qué Vendrá_, una canción cuyo estribillo era en español. Tenía una onda lindamente latina.

— Anotá esto en tu agenda: — instruyó Jazmín — Un día, iremos a un concierto de Zaz, vos y yo.

El corazón de Flor rebotó en su pecho. Sonrió, mordiéndose el labio. Jazmín no había especificado si esperarían a que Zaz viniera de gira a Argentina o si saldrían las dos a buscarla por Francia. De todos modos, Flor estaba segura de que sería algo maravilloso.

— Me encantaría.

El hecho de que los Bosques de Palermo estaban llenos no las sorprendió a ninguna de las dos. Tampoco estorbó su paseo ni sus carreras, algunas de las cuales Jazmín venció. Y Flor fingía enojarse con ella.

— ¡Yo creé un monstruo! — exclamó en un momento, pero en realidad no podía estar más feliz por Jazmín. Su equilibrio se perfeccionaba más cada minuto.

Lo más chistoso de todo era que Flor ya casi no pensaba en su papá mientras miraba a sus pies, ora impulsándola en el suelo, ora en el aire. Ya casi no había nada de nostalgia. De ahora en más, nuevos recuerdos se vincularían a esa práctica; recuerdos que _Jazmín _protagonizaría.

— Creo que ya estás lista para los pedales — sentenció con orgullo una vez que la colorada había vencido otra carrera más.

Jazmín la miró incierta, pero sonreía ansiosamente.

— ¿Vos decís?

— Ey, yo soy la profe — ya había tomado el título como propio. — Sé reconocer el progreso de mi única alumna.

Entonces, se fueron al mismo lugar donde se habían conocido el viernes. Había algunas personas allí, sentadas en los bancos, pero el camino de tierra estaba liberado. Parecía que esas personas sabían que ese pedazo largo y estrecho del inmenso parque pertenecería a ellas dos durante los próximos minutos. Jazmín se posicionó en el comienzo del camino y Flor se paró a su lado izquierdo, a un par de pasos de distancia. La colorada se había puesto algo aprensiva de repente. Puso su pie derecho en el pedal, lo empujó y en seguida puso su pie izquierdo en el pedal también. Pedaleó una vez. Se emocionó por haber logrado hacerlo en su primera tentativa y, mirando hacia abajo, pedaleó una vez más, pero, de ahí, ya no avanzó.

— No mires a tus pies — instruyó Flor dulcemente. — Eso solo te pone más nerviosa. Mirá siempre hacia adelante.

— ¿No me podés ayudar?

— No. Perdón, sé que suena horrible que te diga eso, pero confiá en mí. Si yo te sujeto el manubrio o el sillín, solo te voy a estorbar. Lo más importante en este momento es que desarrolles tu autonomía.

Jazmín se puso de acuerdo y repitió el proceso, obteniendo el mismo resultado: dos pedaleos, nada más. Seguía mirando hacia abajo. Determinada, Flor se paró delante suyo, atrapando su atención.

— No mires a tus pies, mirame a mí, acá — señaló sus propios ojos con los dedos índice y medio de una de sus manos. — Yo soy mucho más interesante que tus pies.

Luego, se alejó unos cuantos metros de Jazmín a lo largo del camino. Abrió los brazos como si esperara para abrazar a una nenita que recién estaba aprendiendo a dar sus primeros pasos.

— ¡Vení!

Y Jazmín se fue. Mucho más allá de los dos pedaleos. Flor los contó al principio; tres, cuatro, cinco, diez, hasta que perdió la cuenta. Jazmín venía en una recta e igualmente determinada línea, no atreviéndose a perderse de sus ojos. A medida que se acercaba a Flor, la sonrisa incrédula de la colorada se alargaba. Y Flor estaba segura de que jamás había visto una sonrisa tan preciosa.

— ¡Vamo', carajo! — dio unos saltitos y aplaudió. La felicidad le desbordaba de tal manera que no la podía comprender.

Jazmín frenó a unos centímetros de Flor, aturdida. Respiraba pesadamente por la boca y sus manos agarraban el manubrio como si su vida dependiera de eso. Flor puso sus manos sobre las de ella. Jazmín se había bajado del sillín, pero aún tenía la bicicleta entre sus piernas.

— ¡Lo hiciste, hermosa, lo hiciste! — la abrazó. — ¡Te felicito! ¡Ay, estoy tan orgullosa de vos! Contame qué sentís.

Jazmín le devolvía el abrazo fuerte, pero no le contestó de inmediato. Se había quedado evidentemente sin palabras.

— Siento... — tenía la voz embargada — unas ganas tremendas de llamar a mi mamá y... y decirle que me espere con su bici plegable desplegada.

Flor se rió en el pelo de Jazmín mientras sus ojos se humedecían. Era un sueño tan sencillo. Pedalear junto a su madre por primera vez. Y tan precioso. Sentía como el pecho de la colorada temblaba, lleno de esas lindas ganas y de ese inmenso orgullo de sí misma, hasta que ella finalmente sacó todo eso de adentro, deshaciéndose en lágrimas.

— Pensaba que jamás lo lograría. Muchas gracias.

A Flor también se le empezaban a caer las lágrimas.

— El mérito es todo tuyo, Jaz — le acarició la cabeza. — Yo tan solo te ayudé a que encontraras en vos misma la valentía que necesitabas para lograrlo. Y esa frase tan linda no es mía, es de mi psicólogo.

Jazmín soltó una de sus tan cautivantes carcajadas y las dos se desengancharon. Flor se dio cuenta en seguida de que los ojos de la colorada eran aún más verdes cuando brillaban de lágrimas. Mucho más verdes y mucho más lindos que aquellos bosques. Al verla con su carita empapada, fue como si algo en la mente de Flor hiciera un click. Jazmín tenía tres décadas de vida, era la dueña de un hermoso restaurante, era una artista en más de un sentido, era viajera, independiente, fuerte. Y, aún así, se emocionaba tanto debido a una conquista que, para muchos, no era gran cosa. En ese momento, Flor supo que estaba delante del alma más pura del mundo. Y la besó, tan despacio como podía, como si tuviera miedo a arruinar el momento con algún movimiento brusco.

Mientras Jazmín le devolvía el beso, Flor se daba cuenta de una cosa más: de que besar a una mujer en público era como impulsarse en una bicicleta con los pies, también en público; la gente las miraba. Algunos, curiosos, solamente, hasta enternecidos. Otros, les tenían envidia debido a esa felicidad tan liberadora que sentían.

— Te quiero — murmuró Flor contra sus labios.

— Yo también te quiero — Jazmín asintió, sonriendo. — Mucho, mucho, mucho.

Flor la besó un par de veces más, brevemente.

— Creo que ya tendríamos que haber devuelto la bici. Hace un montón que estamos acá, ¿no? Te van a bloquear la cuenta otra vez.

— Que se jodan — le dijo la colorada suavecito. — Yo, mañana mismo, me voy a comprar una bici.

La información le iluminó la cara a Flor.

— ¿En serio?

Jazmín volvió a asentir, rozando la punta de su nariz contra la de la nariz de la morocha.

— ¿Me ayudás a elegir una o es importante que yo desarrolle mi autonomía en ese ámbito también?

Flor se rió y le mordió tiernamente el labio inferior.

— Obvio que te ayudo.

Igual, no era como si Jazmín le hubiera preguntado solamente eso. En realidad, más que nada, ella le había ofrecido la posibilidad de que tuvieran un futuro juntas. Le había preguntado "¿Te quedás conmigo?". Y Flor había dicho sí a todo.

En seguida, montó nuevamente en su bicicleta, para que, por fin, pudieran pedalear juntas por la primera vez de muchísimas otras veces que vendrían. 


End file.
